Bulletproof
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Prompt - 'How and when did you find out you're bulletproof' One-shot. Possible follow on from 'If we get arrested' Enjoy!


**Bulletproof.**

I decided I would do another Alex and JJ one-shot. Whilst this is classed as friendship and a possible carry on from my other one-shot 'If we get arrested' I guess it could have some romantic tone?

Prompt – "How and when exactly did you find out you're bulletproof?"

JJ questions Alex after she is shot by an Unsub.

Reviews are loved and welcome!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

JJ walked silently through the hospital as she listened out for the voice of Alex Blake arguing with a doctor about treatment.

"I told you, I am fine!"

"Ms Blake…"

"It's doctor…" JJ smirked as she rounded the corner to find Blake sitting on the end of a hospital bed and a nurse stood in front of her with folded arms.

JJ took a moment before she saved the nurse from whatever Alex had thought up to say next.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, I work with Alex," JJ showed her badge. "She gets cranky when she's in pain. Could you give us a minute?" The nurse nodded, giving Alex a look that said 'this isn't over' before she walked away.

"I do not get cranky when I am in pain. I am not actually in any pain. The bullet missed all my vital organs and everything else that's important." Alex told JJ as she made a move to get off the bed.

"No. You can't move. Not until a doctor has examined you properly. You were shot in the stomach, and whether you want to admit it or not, I know that must have hurt, so lay down." Alex fixed the blonde a look before laying down.

"So, since we might be here a while, I have questions that you can answer." Alex sighed slightly.

"I'm not Henry, JJ. I don't need to play games to pass the time."

"Neither does he. He's six, just give him an iPad and he'll entertain himself." JJ shot back, causing Alex to laugh slightly. JJ could see the pain flash across the other woman face, but she chose not to point it out.

"Fine, but I have one first." Alex shifted her body slightly, so she could face JJ without being in too much pain. Pain she wouldn't admit she felt.

"Where are the team and when can I go home?" JJ smirked again.

"That was two questions, but since you got shot, I'll answer both." JJ used her most patronising voice, hoping to lighten the mood, or at least get some sarcastic comment out of the brunette.

JJ had been in the room when Alex had been shot, but she couldn't remember much of it. Morgan and Hotch went straight for the Unsub, Dave radioed in for medics, and herself and Spence ran to Alex, immediately applying pressure to the wound, whilst Spence got her to recite some formula that JJ had never heard of.

"The team are back at the local precinct, I said I would stay with you, and you can go home when the doctors discharge you, so that will either be later tonight if you play nicely or tomorrow if they give up on you completely." Alex nodded, holding back a sigh.

"Fine, I'll play nicely, only because I have papers to grade when I get home." JJ would have believed that was the reason Alex was going to cooperate if she didn't know the brunette so well.

"My turn." JJ pulled her chair a little closer.

"How and when exactly, did you find out find out you're bulletproof?" JJ inquired in a serious tone.

Alex frowned slightly before she shrugged.

"I guess I'm just lucky that way." Alex wondered herself if it was some sort of higher power, but at the time she was a little drunk and when the morning came she realised that fate, most likely, had nothing to do with it.

"Well, I hope you continue to get lucky. As much as I am not bothered by hospitals, the coffee in these places suck." JJ commented.

"I never asked you to come." Alex's tone changed slightly.

"I know." JJ's voice seemed slightly hurt, but the feeling didn't stick around.

"I wanted to come and make sure you were okay. You've been shot more than four times now, so either you have a superpower or, you are one of the luckiest people alive." Alex smiled, thankful JJ didn't take her comment too personally.

"Plus, I needed to make sure you were okay. I don't want to have to explore abandoned hospitals alone."

"I thought we agreed we'd never do that again."

"No. You said you would never do it again, then I said that you would because you have a heart and you wouldn't want me going in on my own." Alex thought for a moment.

"Well, you have to think about your little boy, I mean, he needs you?"

"Admit it, Alex. You care." JJ grinned, leaning back in her chair slightly, watching the brunette role her eyes.

"For now, please can we just stick with bulletproof?" JJ let out a laugh, before nodding.

"Bulletproof it is, Doctor Blake."

* * *

I hope this was enjoyable! Please let me know what you think! Bethany


End file.
